Pokemon Adventure
by Scyter187
Summary: A boy named max meets ash and co. and decides to join them since he is an orphan. ash/misty oc/oc
1. Default Chapter

Pokemon Adventure  
  
My first fic so be nice.  
  
Disclaimer: Here for my disclaimer is…Scyther.  
  
Scyther: -__-" I ain't doing it.  
  
Scyter187: Yes, you are!  
  
Scyther: Or what  
  
Scyter187: I'll show ya a picture of your grandmother's feet.  
  
Scyther: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Ok Scyter187 does not own Pokemon…Well she does own Max and all his Pokemon, Monica and her Piloswine and that's about it.  
  
"Speaking"  
  
{Pokemon translation}  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
Sorry for the short chapter next one will be long promise. Well please read my story, flames are invited but only if they say things like "your idea is bad" NO CURSING OR MY SCYTHER WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!!!!!!!!!!! *Inhales* so read and review. 


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Real simple. *Sob*  
  
Chapter 1:A Boy and his Pichu  
  
A boy with dark brown hair walked out of a deserted shack. A Pichu was on his shoulder. "Pi? Pichu?" {Max? Are you okay?} Asked the concerned Pichu.  
  
"Wha-? Oh yeah, sure I'm fine." he said as he lied down by the tree next to him.  
  
"Pi, Pichu pi chaa." {Max, I am going to the lake.}  
  
" 'kay"he answered without lifting his head.  
  
(Wonder why he's so depressed) Pichu thought sadly.  
  
The Pichu, nicknamed Sparks, ran through the bushes towards the lake.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Somewhere nearby  
  
"ASH!! Are we lost again?!" asked/shouted Misty  
  
"Ummmm…No! Of course not!! He shouted back.  
  
Brock looked at the two and quickly said " No fighting you two, please can't you two ever get along?"  
  
"NO!!!!"  
  
Pikachu lifted his ears and dashed towards the lake.  
  
"Hey Pikachu what are you looking at?" Ash asked once he and the others caught up.  
  
"Pi" {Him.}  
  
Tell me what you think, Please. I don't think it was very long. Oh well got to try harder. 


	3. Scare and introductions

Disclaimer: Don't own it…. Yet  
  
Thank you AmberMyst for reviewing and it will get longer don't worry.  
  
Chapter 2: The Mysterious Pichu and meeting his owner  
  
Brock spoke up first" What's a Pichu doing around here, and what's so weird about him?"  
  
" Pi, pikachu pi cha chuu." {Strange, He looks weak but isn't.} Not understanding Pikachu he turned to Ash. "What did he say?"  
  
"He said that even though he looks weak even though he really isn't, wonder what he means by that"  
  
"Yeah" Misty said while staring at the Pichu.  
  
At that moment, Ash got the crazy idea of scaring the Pichu away by throwing a rock at it.  
  
"Ash are you crazy, what if that Pichu attacks us," Misty shouted at him.  
  
Brock just stared at it.  
  
The other two turned and saw that the Pichu eyes were glowing red as he unleashed a giant thunderbolt straight at them.  
  
All three dodge it and fell.  
  
" Told you Ash"  
  
" Misty I didn't know it was that strong" Ash said quickly before he got jumped on.  
  
" Will you two stop fighting and let's see where that Pichu is going."  
  
"Pi" {Yeah}  
  
Ash and Misty glared at each other before getting up to see where the Pichu went.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Pi, pi chu cha pi chu" {Max, three trainers are chasing me}  
  
" Really well let's wait until they get here to see what seems to be the problem." He replied getting up slowly. As if on cue Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu burst out of the forest all exhausted from the running.  
  
" Hey who are you?" Ash spoke after catching his breath. Misty and Brock both stood next to Ash as he asked the question.  
  
" My name is Max and this is my Pichu, his name is Sparks" he paused before continuing " Who are you and why are you chasing my Pichu"  
  
" My name is Ash, I'm training to be the world's greatest Pokemon master."  
  
"My name's Misty, I want to be the best water Pokemon trainer ever" Misty moved the small egg in her arms. "This is Togepi." "Toge!" {HI!}  
  
[A/N wondered when I would put him in there didn't you XD]  
  
"My name's Brock and I want to be the world's greatest Pokemon Breeder"  
  
" It's nice to meet you" all three said at once  
  
" It's nice to meet you too but I still want to know what you were doing chasing my Pichu."  
  
Ash looked at Misty and Brock, but they both just shrugged.  
  
He took a deep breath before answering" I scared him and found out the hard way he was really strong so we decided to follow him to see if we found his trainer.  
  
"Oh well I'm his trainer and you guys look really tired, would you like to stay at my cabin until morning because the nearest town is about 10 miles away and the forest are crawling with Caterpie and Weedle."  
  
At the mention of bug Pokemon misty said "Sure we'll stay for the night"  
  
He led them to the cabin he had been in earlier.  
  
" Well this is it, it's small but it'll fit us and it has a kitchen if you're hungry."  
  
Ash's stomach grumbled and Max laughed.  
  
" Max do you live here by yourself"came Misty's concerned voice.  
  
Max just looked down and said" There's a story behind that and I'll tell it to you now if you want."  
  
They nodded and Max took a deep Breath.  
  
I'm ending it here.Yes I am so cruel I'm ending the chapter when Max is about to tell a story XD  
  
Read and Review. Remember I don't Appreciate flames that curse sooooo DON'T WRITE THEM. 


	4. The story

Disclaimer: I don't own it…Gamefreak does but I shall rule over Gamefreak one day and own Pokemon. MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Sorry I didn't post this earlier but in this fic   
  
Ash: 15  
  
Misty: 16  
  
Brock: 18  
  
Max: 15 ½  
  
Samantha (to come in about 3 chapters): 16  
  
Jessie:19  
  
James:19  
  
Thank you reviewers! Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: The tragic story and leaving  
  
"Well it all started 3 years ago. My parents and me moved into this small cabin as a vacation home. The only Pokemon I had was a Cydaquil [A/N did I spell that right please tell in your review].One night two trainers had a battle right outside our house. The cabin you see now was actually rebuilt but you'll find out why later. The Pokemon were Charizard and Hitmotop [A/N another spelling mistake? I don't know how to spell Pokemon names very good -_-"] and while they were battling Charizard's fire spin hit our cabin. I made it out okay but…."  
  
Brock finished it for him, "You're parents didn't and the cabin burned down."  
  
Max nodded sadly and said, "Well dinner's ready let's go eat."  
  
Ash jumped up, "All right!" Misty glared at him and before she could knock Ash senseless Brock asked if Max needed help.  
  
"No don't worry I got it." He served each of them and they started to eat. Well Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, and Max ate while Ash inhale his food.  
  
"You're bedrooms are through there" pointing through a door, "once inside there's another room with one bed for whoever wants it, I'll be sleeping here on the couch."  
  
Sparks jumped on his shoulder and followed Max to the couch. He had been outside and found food for himself.  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu went through the door and found two beds there and the next room held one bed which Misty chose that she was going to sleep on. After saying goodnight all went to bed not noticing three people or rather two people and a pokemon watching them.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Outside...  
  
"So da twerp and co are staying here tonight well i say that in the morning we swipe dat Pikachu and that new kid's powerful Pichu."  
  
Jessie nodded but James looked confused,"How do we do that if both the twerp's Pikachu and that Pichu are both really strong?"  
  
"Leave dat up to me"Meowth said before running into the forest.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
In the morning......  
  
Max rushed into the room, "Ash, Brock, Misty there's a giant Meowth at the door!"  
  
"really"Ash said sleepily  
  
Max opened a window and three figures came from the Meowth.[A/N better get ready since you know what's coming up]  
  
"Prepare for trouble"  
  
"And make it double"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation"  
  
"To denouce the evils of truth and love"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above"  
  
"Jessie"  
  
"James"  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight"  
  
"Meowth that's right"  
  
"Wobuffet"{Yeah}  
  
"Wobuffet get back in your Pokeball!"  
  
"It's team Rocket!"Ash said with a surprise looked.[A/n bet it's because its about 7:00 in the morning, I'd be surprised people were bothering me at that time too.]  
  
"Who are they?" Max asked Brock and Misty."There no good thieves"Brock said with a stern look. "Yeah but too bad there losers!" misty laughed  
  
"All right twerp hand over pikachu and you hand over your Pichu too."  
  
"Never" Ash went for a pokeball but the giant Meowth's paw grabbed Pikachu away first.  
  
" let me take care of this Ash" Max stepped forward and told Pichu to release his strongest thunderbolt and even though the Meowth was rubber it exploded anyway.  
  
"pikachu I got ya" Ash dived for Pikachu and caught him."Oh no!! team rocket's blasting off again!!!" "Woba,Wobuffet"{Me too!!}  
  
After Ash and co. changed into regular clothes they headed for the door when Max stood in front of them" Are you guys leaving?" When they nodded he shifted slightly and asked" I was wondering,can I go with you"  
  
Ash looked at misty and Brock who nodded quickly before half yelling" Sure the more the merrier!!"  
  
End of chapter. Tell me what you think of it,please. 


	5. Author's note

Author's Note  
  
Sorry but I'm going on a vacation and have no way of typing on my vacation so you'll have to wait 1 week for more story.  
  
I am really sorry and I hope you'll forgive me.  
  
i'd like to thank those who reviewed and when i am back from vacation i'll write 2 long chapters to make up for the vacation trip. 


End file.
